A Better Pastime
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Secuela del Fic Polijuce Potion Pastime... Fic Traducido con la autorización de su autora Cheryl Dyson.


**UN MEJOR PASATIEMPO**

**(A Better Pastime)**

**Secuela de Polyjuice Pastime….**

**Autora: Chery Dyson**

**Traductora: Krispysly**

**Beta: la fabulosa y siempre maravillosa Sirem (mil gracias nena)**

**Rate: Nc 17**

**Disclaimair: Nada me pertenece, ni la historia. Bla bla bla….**

Harry esperó nerviosamente en el compartimento de equipajes y se preguntó si había cometido un espantoso error. Ese era el tercer compartimento en el que había intentado, en realidad los dos primeros estaban llenos de estudiantes poniéndose al día con sus romances después de una larga ausencia durante el verano. La tercera cabina tenía una especie de hueco en el medio, oculto muy bien por un baúl que estaba medio caído. Harry movió las cosas a su alrededor hasta que acomodó todo y colocó otro baúl donde se sentó.

Limpió las palmas de sus manos con el pantalón por tercera vez. Merlín, tenía que estar loco. Esperando por Draco Malfoy. Solo de pensar en su nombre le causa que el tenso nudo en su vientre explotara en calor. Se puso de pie y se forzó a sentarse nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió. No podía ser Malfoy tan pronto. Harry no había esperado tanto como para que ya se hubiese acabado la reunión de prefectos.

Una cara se asomó por el borde del baúl caído que tapaba a Harry y la cara de una sorprendida chica de cuarto de Hufflepuff se encontró con la suya. Le sonrió a la chica sintiéndose decaído, preguntándose cuánto tardará en circular el rumor por todo el tren de que Harry Potter se iba a encontrar con alguien en el compartimento de los equipajes.

—Oh— dijo ella—.Lo siento Harry, nosotros buscaremos…. Otro lugar.— La chica se fue y Harry nunca vio a su acompañante, aunque le pareció escuchar un susurro mientras las pisadas sonaban cada vez más lejos. Debieron haber encontrado otro lugar, porque Harry no escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

Seis veces se puso de pie con la intención de huir, pero cada vez se forzaba nuevamente a sentarse. Para ser sincero, era el recuerdo del beso lo que le hacía sentarse. Aún no podía creer que Malfoy le hubiese respondido el beso. Presionó la palma de sus manos contra la erección que estaba creciendo. Maldición. No era solo el beso. Era el recuerdo de lo que había hecho durante el verano. Frente al espejo. Con el vial de poción multijugo y el cabello de Draco Malfoy… había llevado el masturbarse a otro nivel. Enterró su cara en sus manos y se preguntó qué se había apoderado de él.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Harry se puso de pie por última vez cuando una cabeza rubia apareció.

—Potter, finalmente. Tuve que interrumpir a la mitad de los estudiantes en sus escondites tratando de encontrarte.

Harry no encontraba palabras. Al parecer no las necesitaba, porque momentos después la cálida y húmeda boca de Malfoy estaba contra la suya. El beso era casi abrumador, mucho mejor que el que habían tenido en el pasillo. Las manos de Malfoy se enredaron en su cabello, girando su rostro para tener una mejor posición que le permitiera atacarlo con sus labios y lengua. Harry no se resistió, tenía el presentimiento de que no haría la diferencia. Sus dedos se aferraron a la túnica de Malfoy.

El beso fue excitante y aterrador a la vez. Harry trató de recuperar el control, poco dispuesto a permitir que Malfoy tuviera la ventaja. Se forzó a mover sus manos a los broches que cerraban la túnica. Por suerte eran broches, que se soltaron fácilmente y la túnica de Malfoy cayó al suelo. El rubio hizo un ruido suave y empujó a Harry. Las espinillas de Harry tocaron el baúl en donde había estado sentado y casi se cayó, así que empujó de vuelta estrellando a Malfoy contra los baúles apilados detrás del Slytherin. Malfoy jadeó y apartó su boca de la de Harry, probablemente para reñirle, pero Harry utilizó su ventaja. Juntó sus labios y reanudó el asalto.

Sus dedos rompieron los botones de la perfecta camisa de almidón de Malfoy y la sacó de la cintura del pantalón para exponer un terso abdomen y pecho con el cual Harry estaba más que familiarizado. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la pálida piel, logrando otro suave sonido de parte del Slytherin.

—Necesito probarte —murmuró Harry, e inclinó su cabeza para deslizar su lengua sobre el cuello de Malfoy, jalando impacientemente la corbata verde y gris que había aflojado, pero no quitado. Consideró el quitarle completamente la camisa a Malfoy, pero se distrajo con la visión de un delicado pezón rosado. Sabía muy bien cuan sensibles eran así que tomó uno con su boca.

El Slytherin siseó y arqueó un poco su espalda. Sus músculos se contrajeron bajo la mano de Harry, un inesperado movimiento erótico. Harry lo lamió para después succionarlo para luego dirigir su atención al otro. Sus manos mantenían en su lugar al tembloroso rubio con un fuerte agarre en la cintura.

—Merlín, Potter— dijo Malfoy.

—No he ni comenzado Malfoy— respondió Harry y se deslizó hacia abajo. Alisó el fino vello con su lengua, siguiendo el camino que hacía desde la clavícula de Malfoy hasta debajo del ombligo, poniéndose de rodillas con el movimiento. Le dio vueltas al hueco para después meter su lengua, ganándose otro gruñido. El piso estaba duro bajo sus rodillas y probablemente polvoroso, pero a Harry no le importaba. Su única preocupación en ese momento era sacar más de esos increíbles sonidos de Draco Malfoy, el cuerpo le era familiar, pero las reacciones no. Con el multijugos, los gritos y jadeos eran de Harry, ahora pertenecían a Malfoy. Eran doce veces más electrizantes.

Los dedos de Harry jugaron con el cinturón de Malfoy, tratando frenéticamente de soltarlo hasta que se obligó a calmarse. Sus dientes encontraron el cierre y, mordiendo el metal, lo bajó con un solo movimiento. Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con los de Malfoy. Se sintió feliz de ver la mirada de asombrosa fascinación en la cara del, normalmente, chico de hielo. Joder, Malfoy era caliente.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el miembro de Malfoy fue revelado pedazo a glorioso pedazo y sintió nuevamente otro asalto de lujuria cuando notó que Malfoy no estaba usando calzoncillo. ¿Realmente no usaba nunca nada abajo o simplemente había estado esperando un encuentro con Harry? Cualquiera de las dos opciones era casi más de lo que Harry podría soportar y tuvo que alejarse por un momento y cerrar los ojos para evitar correrse en ese momento.

—¿Potter?— jadeó Malfoy, obviamente preocupado por el retraso.

Harry abrió sus ojos para encontrar el pálido miembro de Malfoy frente a él, erecto y pulsante.

—Por la jodida varita de Merlín— dijo con voz ronca. Antes que la razón lo detuviera, se inclinó y lamió el miembro de Malfoy, recogiendo todas las gotas de excitación con su lengua y sacando un grito de sobresalto del Slytherin. Sintió sus manos agarrar su cabello y podía apostar que Malfoy lo hacía involuntariamente. Antes de que el rubio destruyera toda la valentía de Harry con algún comentario fuera de lugar, Harry se metió todo el miembro en su boca.

—¡Joder!— gritó Malfoy.

_Aún no. _Pensó Harry, pero incluso la leve idea estimuló su imaginación. Succionó con fuerza mientras que deslizaba a la vez su lengua por la vena del miembro de Malfoy, riendo ligeramente cuando escuchó la cabeza del rubio golpearse contra algo duro y notó cómo sus manos apretaban fuertemente su cabello.

—¿Has hecho….— jadeó Malfoy y lo intentó nuevamente—. ¿Has hecho esto antes, Potter?

Harry rodeó la cabeza del pene con su lengua antes de contestar.

—En realidad es mi primera vez, pero si eres un chico bueno puede que no sea la última.

Los incoherentes gimoteos fueron respuesta suficiente para que Harry se zambullera nuevamente en un intento de tomarlo entero. Después de eso, Malfoy no parecía poder formular palabra alguna. Los únicos sonidos que hacía eran de una sílaba, en murmullos, y sonidos primitivos que mandaban sangre desde la sien de Harry directamente a su increíblemente dolorosa erección.

—¡Potter! ¡Voy….

Esa fue toda la advertencia que obtuvo Harry antes de que el miembro de Malfoy explotara, enviando fluido caliente directo a su garganta. Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo tragándolo, suprimiendo sus reflejos de vomitar solo por fuerza de voluntad y la vena competitiva de lucirse ante Malfoy. Para ser sinceros, fue menos desagradable de lo que esperaba y el sentir al rubio temblando bajo él estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

Liberó el miembro flácido de Malfoy y recostó su mejilla en el plano abdomen, jadeando. Los largos dedos en su cabello se sintieron más gentiles de lo esperado, y los pulgares de Harry acariciaron por reflejo los huesos de su cadera. Después de un largo instante, en completo silencio, las manos apretaron y jalaron a Harry hasta que el dolor lo tuvo de pie.

—Vaya talento el que tienes, Potter— dijo Malfoy en un tono de broma que Harry jamás había escuchado. Besó los labios de Harry con una fuerza abrasadora. Harry tomó la camisa abierta de Malfoy, sin importarle si se arrugaba bajo sus sudorosas manos. El rubio lo apartó con fuerza, rompiendo el beso—. Tu ropa— dijo Malfoy con violencia—, quítatela. Ahora.— Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás y se sentó en el baúl. No creía posible llegar a sentirse más excitado de lo que ya estaba, pero al parecer había niveles más allá de lo normal. Se sacó las zapatillas y se quitó la túnica antes de ir por la corbata.

—No— las palabras de Malfoy lo asustaron—, deja la corbata.

Harry desabotonó su camina y sacó el cuello de su prisión bajo la tela de seda, para después quitársela por completo. Sus pantalones le siguieron. Se puso de pie, sonrojándose ligeramente al estar de pie frente a Malfoy solo usando su corbata Gryffindor, su calzoncillo y medias. El rubio, mientras tanto, había recuperado su prestigiosa apariencia, acomodando su pantalón y abotonando su camisa. Lucía calmado y sereno, como si Harry nunca lo hubiera llevado al descontrol.

—No te hagas el tímido ahora, Potter— dijo Malfoy. Los ojos grises miraron hacia abajo y Harry tragó seco al sentir su miembro moverse. Tuvo que respirar profundo antes de bajar su calzoncillo y salir de él, sabiendo que estaba mostrando más que solo piel al rubio. Un sólo hechizo y Harry estaría congelado para cualquier tormento o humillación que Malfoy escogiera usar sobre él. En vez de eso, el Slytherin se movió hacia él y le hizo retroceder hasta el baúl con otro beso.

—Potter— murmuró Malfoy y envolvió el miembro pulsante de Harry con su mano. Un grito estrangulado salió de sus labios, amortiguado por la húmeda boca de Malfoy. El Slytherin acarició un par de veces más para después mover sus manos para envolver los testículos de Harry, deslizando sus uñas sobre la piel sensible y casi enviando a Harry de un salto encima del rubio. Malfoy se rió con maldad—. Te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Harry pudiera tomar aire para hablar, Malfoy lo apretó ligeramente y lo presionó contra el baúl. Perdiendo el balance, Harry cayó con Malfoy sobre él. Solo se le permitió un corto momento para disfrutar de la distracción antes de que el rubio lo besara una vez más con codicia. Los dedos de Malfoy aún sostenían sus bolas y su erección estaba dura y goteando entre ellos. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que sus fluidos estuvieran arruinando el perfecto pantalón de Malfoy para después dejar de pensar por completo porque los largos dedos acariciaron el hueco de Harry, sacándole un jadeo entrecortado.

—¿Qué hac…— pudo decir mientras que separaba sus labios de la boca que lo devoraba con vehemencia. Los dedos se apartaron y Harry inmediatamente se lamentó por haber hablado. Trató de retractarse, pero antes de que pudiera hablar los dedos de Malfoy estaban tocando sus labios.

—Chupa— dijo simplemente.

Mientras que abría su boca para dejar entrar los largos dedos de Malfoy, Harry sintió una caliente espiral de algo casi parecido a la emoción de lo peligroso. Primero dos, después tres. Harry los lamió y lo encontró casi más erótico que chupar el pene de Malfoy. Tal vez porque sabía lo que el rubio planeaba hacer con esos dedos.

Cuando le pareció al rubio que estaban lo suficientemente mojados, los sacó de la boca de Harry y los regresó a las regiones bajas. El Slytherin no perdía tiempo, rozando el esfínter una sola vez antes de forzar el húmedo dedo dentro. Harry jadeó y apretó los músculos por reflejo.

—Relájate Potter— ordenó Malfoy—, vas a disfrutarlo. Te lo he hecho muchas, muchas veces— se rió de manera bastante malévola y Harry se forzó a relajarse, concentrándose en la idea de un Malfoy acostado en una enorme cama en la mansión Malfoy, metiéndole los dedos a Harry con gusto. Gruñó para después gritar cuando añadió un segundo dedo y presionó ambos dedos hasta el fondo.

Harry se tensó nuevamente, listo para protestar. Era incómodo e invasivo y de repente recordó que éste era _Malfoy_, la persona que menos intentaría hacer algo como esto placentero para él. Levantó una mano y la colocó contra el pecho de Malfoy, intentando empujarlo, pero entonces los invasores dedos giraron y encontraron algo que hizo que el mundo de Harry se pusiera patas arriba.

—Oh—jadeó.

Malfoy rió y mordió el labio inferior de Harry antes hablar con un retintín.

—Oh, sí. Sabía que te gustaría eso. ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?— No esperó por una respuesta y rozó el punto mágico nuevamente. Harry sollozó—. ¿Qué tal otro más?

Un tercer dedo se les unió a los otros dos que se movían de adentro hacia afuera de Harry con ritmo, enterrándose más profundo con cada arremetida y tocando ese increíble lugar hasta que Harry se retorcía incontrolable y se enterraba más en la mano de Malfoy.

—Intentemos con cuatro— murmuró el rubio y Harry casi grita fuertemente cuando el cuarto dedo se unió al juego. Pensó que no era posible que él… ¡_Oh maldita sea_! Gimió y sintió algo cercano a romperse cuando la increíble mano de Malfoy se movía más profundo y más rápido. Las piernas de Harry dolían con el esfuerzo de mover sus caderas hacia delante, tomando los dedos profundamente, cogiéndose a sí mismo con la resbalosa mano de Malfoy, necesitando más y más. Salieron de sus labios tonterías balbuceadas, por suerte Malfoy lo silenció con su boca y lengua, aunque cómo se las arregló para besar a Harry mientras que sus dedos enviaban espasmos de placer hacia su cuerpo, no sabía, lo único que Harry sabía era que era genial.

Finalmente la sensación llegó a su límite y Harry gritó mientras que su espalda se arqueó completamente fuera del baúl. Lo que parecía una ridícula cantidad de semen salió de su miembro, brotando de él con cada increíble sacudida. Los dedos de Malfoy no se dejaron de mover hasta que Harry estuvo desmadejado, tan drenado que pensó que tal vez moriría.

—Joder— dijo Harry a duras penas, jadeando con fuerza. Sus muslos temblaban. No estaba seguro de poder volver a caminar.

—Bueno, casi— admitió Malfoy—. Tal vez la próxima vez.

Oh Merlín. _La_ _próxima vez_. Harry lentamente se fue percatando de que estaba completamente desnudo, esparramado sobre el baúl de un estudiante, totalmente agotado y vulnerable. Maldición, ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde estaba su varita. Malfoy no hizo ningún amago de ponerse de pie, parecía contento de estar aplastando el cuerpo empapado en sudor de Harry.

La voz del Slytherin murmuró en el oído de Harry.

—No que vaya a haber una próxima vez, en verdad. Tu pequeño juego retorcido fue interesante. Tenía curiosidad por saber como de lejos llegarías.— Los dientes de Malfoy se enterraron en el cuello de Harry y chupó fuerte por un momento—. Al parecer, ciertamente eres capaz de ir muy lejos. Me habrías dejado cogerte, ¿verdad Potter?

Harry no lo podía negar, especialmente cuando su cuerpo temblaba con el solo contacto de los dedos del rubio. El solo pensarlo hacía que su respiración se atorara en su garganta.

—Por supuesto que me dejarías— dijo Malfoy, sus dientes mordiendo la barbilla de Harry. Y esta vez se percató de que el rubio lo estaba marcando. _Oh, maldita sea ¿Qué dirán Ron y Hermione?_ Harry lo empujó, pero su posición actual no le daba nada de balance. El Slytherin mordió y succionó toda la barbilla de Harry para luego llegar al cuello. Se sentía tan bien que dejó de luchar y su cansado miembro pulsó en respuesta, obviamente listo para otro asalto con el endemoniado rubio. Sintió la respuesta de otra erección dura contra su muslo y se alegró de saber que no era el único afectado. Malfoy gruñó—. Te odio por esto, Potter.

De repente se apartó de Harry y se puso de pie, mirándolo desde arriba. Los ojos grises lo recorrieron sin expresión alguna. El rubio ya no estaba impecable. Su camisa y corbata estaban arrugadas y manchadas con el semen de Harry y el cabello platinado estaba despeinado por las manos de Harry. En vez de sentirse avergonzado, Harry sintió una curiosa sensación de poder. Levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza y se estiró, permitiendo que una sonrisa sardónica tocara sus labios cuando los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par. Oh sí, Malfoy odiaba a Harry, pero lo deseaba al mismo tiempo. Sin otra palabra, el Slytherin se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Harry perezosamente encontró su varita y se limpió para luego vestirse. Pasó sus dedos sobre las marcas en su cuello y trató de pensar en alguna historia plausible para Ron y Hermione. Tal vez creyesen que fue atacado. Resopló ante ese pensamiento._ ¿Atacado por quién?_ Hermione preguntaría. _Solo Draco Malfoy,_ respondería de forma casual. Una corriente de calor le recorrió ante el solo pensamiento del nombre de Malfoy y fue allí cuando se percató de que había abierto las puertas a algo que estaba fuera de su control. De repente, supo cómo Pandora se sintió cuando abrió la maldita caja.

_Me habrías dejado cogerte, ¿verdad Potter?_ las palabras le quemaban mientras que caminaba a través de las puertas de los carros de equipajes. Sí, lo habría dejado ciertamente. ¿Qué tanto podría resistirse Draco Malfoy a ese particular incentivo? Harry sonrió con maldad mientras que abría la puerta y se dirigía de vuelta a sus amigos. _No por mucho tiempo_ apostó.

_**FIN…..**_

_**Por ahora….**_


End file.
